clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
Club Penguin Fanon Wiki General Announcements * The Wikia Catastrophe is in its final stages. Come and read the end of one of the best stories on the database as it unfolds. Pictures would be appreciated. ** On a side note, my editing time is decreased dramatically due to school. However, I will finish the catastrophe with the help of you guys.--'Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS'-The fez is now cool. 01:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) *Spy Guy Pers, again. My cousins from Florida are in town, so I may not be able to edit for a couple of days. User: Spy Guy Pers *Hello, would you all mind having a look at this? Thanks. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 09:43, July 25, 2010 (UTC) * ALL STUB AND LQA ARTICLES UP FOR ADOPTION, REGARDLESS OF ANY PRE-EXISTING CONDITIONS OR CREATOR!!!! GO TO THE SIDEBAR CLICK ON "DO YOUR PART" TO FIND ALL THE STUBS AND LQA ARTICLES! HURRY UP, EVERYONE, BEFORE THEY ALL GET DELETED! FIND AN ARTICLE YOU LIKE AND ADOPT IT! ANY LEFTOVERS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT TO THE DELETION LOG FOR A WIKI-WIDE CLEANUP! COME ON A HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! ** Note: In order to adopt an article, expand the article and stamp Template:Adoption on it. If you don't want it when you expand it, add Template:Charfree. More News... Current featured article Past featured articles Featured quote Featured user Wiki News ;2 June 2010 :EternalMagma has been promoted to BOSS, courtesy of Explorer 767. ;13 June 2010 :For Great Justice is being continued. The Wikia Catastrophe is also being finished, both courtesy of various users.. ;2 June 2010 :XTUX345 has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Dancing Penguin. ;14 May 2010 :KingH10 has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Explorer 767. ;5 May 2010 :The About Page was revamped with a Texan twist, courtesy of Kwiksilver. ;2 May 2010 :The Rollback Home was majorly fixed and improved, courtesy of KingH10. ;26 March 2010 :User:Jsudsu9988 (jsucooldude1) has been promoted onto the Rollback Task Force, courtesy of Kwiksilver. Characters *Akbaboy *''Aunt Arctic'' *Austin8310 *''Cadence'' *Captain Jack Penguin *Corai *''Dancing Penguin'' *Darktan *Director Benny *Explorer 767 *Flywish *Ford Car *Fred *Fudd Lapooh *''Gary'' *Herbert Horror *Kill *King of Sorrow *Kwiksilver *Link *Mabel *Manny Peng *Mayor McFlapp *Metalmanager *Metal Explorer *Nightmare *Ninjinian *Professor Shroomsky *''Rockhopper'' *''Rookie'' *''Sensei'' *Sancho Monte Captio *Speeddasher *Swiss Ninja *Tails6000 *Willy the Penguin *Xorai More characters... Locations *United States of Antarctica *Freezeland *UnitedTerra *Margate Antarctica Islands *Auzua Mostafique *Happyface State *Eastshield *Waffleland *Zenthexia *FG *Land of Flystar55555 *Clubb Phengin Weekee *Darktonian Realm *Underworld *Turtly *Lichenblossom Isles *Pengolia *Nothing *Dorkugal *Puffle'and *Holyswissia *ZITHIA *Flywish Island *Viking Empire *Warmslates *Pengonia *Snowzerland *Calada *The Finipines More locations... Items *Doom Weed *Elemental Amulets *EXPECT SEALS *Destruction Gems *Deletion Missile *Cube of Cliche *KZT Triple X *Snowzer Cheese *Snowtendo DS *Aether Amulet *Ditto Virus *X-Virus *Pyramid of Parody More items... Opinion poll Absences Create an Article bgcolor=white default=Enter page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page! Featured image More blog posts... See important posts... Underrated Articles *Imperial Emperor *Annoying Old Party Penguin *Wacko Joe *Auld Lang Syne *Daniel Specter *Team Corvus *Lizlord *Darktan II *Flying Dutchhopper *Super Nightmare About this wiki •''' '''• Policies •''' Terms of use '''• Death Policy •''' '''Club Penguin is copyright 2005– to New Horizon Interactive and Disney. The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is in no way affiliated with New Horizon Interactive or Disney. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki 2008– . By Mariothemovie. __NOEDITSECTION__ S Category:Main